kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineered History!
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It marks the first appearance of the Maximum Mighty X and Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in their prototype development stages. Synopsis Kuroto falls victim to the Bugster virus and is aprehended by the authorities. Despite everything Kuroto did to him and his friends, Emu is determined to treat him, but the others are wary, wondering if saving Kuroto's life is worth the effort, or even if he will be grateful for it. On the other sides, Hiiro finds some very useful information from Kiriya Kujo's belongings while Emu receives an emergency call that a Bugster is rampaging on a certain location. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kuroto Dan (Teen): * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L (bike): *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 50, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Kamen Rider Para-DX: *Charlie Bugster: *Charlie Bugster (bike): Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Shakariki Sports (to summon Sports Gamer) **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2, Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Instigate (Level XX L), Muscular (Level XX R) **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Confusion, Recover, High-Jump, Invisible, Shrink, Giant Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Closing Screen': Pink **Text Color: *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, unfinished double Gashat **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat, Ju Ju Burger, Jet Combat, Kamen Rider Chronicle (unfinished) **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual *'Video Game References in this episode:' **When the unfinished double Gashat doesn't work in Snipe's Gamer Driver, he removes it and tries blowing on the cartridge end (even though he's wearing a mask). This is what many gamers would do to try and make their game cartridges work if they didn't load up properly because of dust inside, even though the practice actually introduced moisture into the cartridges that made them corrode and break faster. *This is the first episode since Energy Items began appearing scattered around the battlefield that a significant number of the Items thus far seen did not appear. *This is the first time either of Genm's Buggle Driver finishers had a prelude screen. References External Links *Toei TV's official episode guide for 仕組まれたhistory！